UK-alien affairs
The UK-alien affairs regards how the UK has responded to the alien agenda since 1947. In 1951/2, Winston Churchill ordered the coverup of all UFO phenomenon in UK related interests. Alien presence The UK government took the threat of UFOs so seriously in the 1950s that UK intelligence chiefs met to discuss the issue. In a wartime meeting (c. 1952) attended by Winston Churchill, the prime minister was so concerned about a reported encounter between a UFO and RAF bombers, that he ordered it be kept secret for at least 50 years to prevent "mass panic". Churchill then met with US President Eisenhower about the UFO sighting that was witnessed by the RAF crew who were on their way back from a bombing raid. Churchill may have expressed his belief to US officials, that public disclosure “would cause mass panic and it would shatter people's religious views." Meanwhile, after the in July, the US (PSB) begins its debunking campaign against UFOs. The USA group recommended “debunking” campaigns to tamper the public’s interest in unexplained phenomena (See ). Perhaps influenced by Churhill’s views, PSB also wanted to avoid “hysterical mass behavior” for the American public. UK-alien contract Like all major World Powers, the UK was also blindsided by the great wave of UFO incidents that were occuring between 1947 to 1952/3.Exopolitics, In 1953, while the USA was making First Contact, under project SIGMA, the UK also established First Contact, likely the same year. A -type representitive also met with Churchill, probably in the same year as Eisenhower’s meeting with Krlll, in 1954. After the UK submitted to the and entered into their own contract, like the USA (c. 1954), all UFO files from that period had been destroyed.Nick Pope, who used to investigate UFO sightings for the MoD, said: “The interesting thing is that most of the UFO files from that period have been destroyed.” (BBC reports, 5 August 2010) UK MoD investigations Britain’s former chief UFO investigator, Nick Pope, spent time in the ’90s inspecting thousands of paranormal incidents from crop circles to purported bedside . He took that job with certainty that this kind of stuff “only happened to weirdos.” However, unexplainable sightings soon convinced Pope that “there is a war going on” with aliens. The U.K. Defense Ministry cut his old UFO desk’s funding in 2009, so whatever’s out there “could attack at any time,” Pope believes. Open Red Book UK Ministers commissioned weekly reports on UFO sightings from a committee of intelligence experts. The Ministry of Defence to the National Archives shows that, in 1957, the committee received reports detailing an average of one UFO sighting a week. In the Red Book, the weekly intelligence survey, four incidents involving UFOs tracked by RAF radars were "unexplained". David Clarke, a UFO consultant to the National Archives, told the BBC: "Since the Freedom of Information Act arrived in 2005, this subject - UFOs - have become the third-most popular subject for people to write to the Ministry of Defence saying 'please could you release this file, or papers that you hold on this particular case'. "What they've decided to do is to be totally open and to say, 'look we're not holding any secrets back about this subject we've got all these files and we're going to make them available to the public'." The UK National Archive UFO files come from more than 5,000 pages of UFO reports and letters and drawings from members of the public, as well as questions raised by MPs in Parliament. :Contents in UK UFO files: * "Welsh Roswell" in 1974, where members of the public reported seeing lights in the sky and feeling a tremor in the ground. * A near-miss with an "unidentified object" reported by the captain and first officer of a 737 plane approaching Manchester Airport in 1995. * A mountain rescue team called to investigate a "crashed UFO" in the Berwyn Mountains in Wales in 1974. * Attempted break-ins at RAF Rudloe Manor in Wiltshire - sometimes referred to as Britain's "Area 51" - the US's secretive desert military base. * The Western Isles incident, when a loud explosion was reported in the sky over the Atlantic in the Outer Hebrides. * The 14-minutes of "missing" film relating to the Blue Streak missile test launch in 1964, believed by some to show a "spaceman". * A gambler from Leeds who held a 100-1 bet on alien life being discovered before the end of the 20th Century, and who approached the government for evidence to support his claim after the bookmakers refused to pay out. The MoD said it was open-minded about extra-terrestrial life but claims it “had no evidence of its existence.” See also * Alien agenda References Resources * UK National Archive UFO files * Wikipedia, * https://drdavidclarke.co.uk, gives reasons for MoD closing UFO dept. Category:Alien-UFO